


18th Floor Balcony

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Songfic, South Africa, cape town is really pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in Cape Town for a YouTube thing.<br/>They share a moment on a balcony.</p><p>The title is from the song by Blue October that inspired this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th Floor Balcony

_Lyrics to 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October:_

 

 _I close my eyes and I smile_  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?  
  
My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.  
  
And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony.  
We're both flying away.  
  
So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me  
  
And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...  
  
I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.  
  
And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams  
  
  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..  
Flying away

Dan face planted on one of the beds in his and Phil’s hotel room. He was certain he could sleep for at least three days.

But Phil was much too hyper to allow that. He jumped on Dan’s bed, almost kicking Dan in the face, then his hands were on the younger boy’s shoulders, shaking him rather violently.

“Dan! We have to go up the mountain and to the beach and to...”

Dan put his hands over his ears as Phil rambled on about all the things they had to go do. They’d landed in Cape Town International Airport less than four hours ago. The flight had been uneventful, but Dan hadn’t been able to sleep on the plane, which meant he was feeling groggy and tired and generally unhappy with the world.

“Phil,” Dan said in a plaintive voice when Phil paused for breath, “can we please do all that tomorrow? The YouTube thing isn’t until the day after. I need sleep.”

Phil’s good mood remained undimmed. “Sure! Maybe we can order room service, I wonder what South African food is like and...”

Dan marvelled at how exceptionally hyper Phil was after a thirteen hour flight for a few seconds, then sleep overcame him.

 

It was dark when Dan woke up. He was lying on his back, and something heavy was resting on his stomach. He craned his neck to see that it was Phil. The older boy’s eyes were closed, but Dan knew he was still awake.

Dan bit his lip, not sure what to do. He and Phil had shared a bed before, sure, but never this... intimately.

He finally broke the silence.

“Phil?” Dan whispered.

Phil’s eyes flew open, and he turned his head to look up at Dan.

“Did I wake you?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head.

“What was the food like?” Dan asked.

“Really good, but nothing too exotic.”

They talked for a long while, about trips they’d taken as kids with their parents, anecdotes they’d told each other before, but was still funny.

“What’s that?” Phil asked suddenly, sitting up and looking out the glass sliding door. The sky was beginning to lighten a bit as sunrise approached. Dan got to his feet, opening the door and stepping onto the balcony. The air was salty and cool, and he could see the city spreading out in front of him, all the little lights seeming to run toward Table Mountain’s embrace.

Phil came to stand beside him, smiling a bit. “What floor are we on again?”

“18th,” Dan answered.

He took a deep breath, lifting one hand toward Phil, about to say that he –

Just then a gust of wind blew around the side of the building and Dan, clumsy as ever, gripped the railing of the balcony to prevent him falling on top of Phil.

Phil was laughing as he took Dan’s hand in his to steady him.

In the same movement, both boys leaned forward. Their lips met in a lingering kiss as they wrapped around each other, with the stars above and the city lights below fading in the light of the rising sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm South African, and IMO Cape Town is the prettiest city in the country.


End file.
